


I'd Do Anything

by ChristainSmut (WateryMilkAndSoftCookies)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gay Eren Yeager, Gratuitous Cussing, It goes 0 to 100 in like 10 chapters, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Levi has long hair, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Eren Yeager, Shitty Mental states, Short Eren Yeager, Slow Burn, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tutoring, Writer Eren Yeager, gratuitous use of the word 'fuck'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WateryMilkAndSoftCookies/pseuds/ChristainSmut
Summary: ~Captivating didn’t describe the piercing silver eyes that bore into him.~Admirable didn’t justify the long raven hair that was put into the neatest of ponytails.~Affable didn’t have lengths to describe the pale skin that he was plagued with the image of touching~No words could describe the entrancement of a being referred to with only the most suitable name.~Levi Ackerman~Eren is pining hard over Levi. I'm shit at summaries





	1. Saint Maria Christian School

Captivating didn’t describe the piercing silver eyes that bore into him.

Admirable didn’t justify the long raven hair that was put into the neatest of ponytails.

Affable didn’t have lengths to describe the pale skin that he was plagued with the image of touching

No words could describe the entrancement of a being referred to with only the most suitable name.

Levi Ackerman.

Eren longed for the male. He spent many nights just staring into the stars and thinking about how it would feel for the raven to be his. The thing he loved most about the raven was the way he’d stand up for anyone. 

The first day starting at Saint Maria had be hell, ironically for a Cristian school. Everyone immediately took a liking to fucking with the brunet in any way possible. 

Shoving him down and calling him a fag.

Leaving hate filled notes on his locker.

Someone went as far as to steal his bookbag, leaving him no way to do his homework.

The brunet spent long hours crying, wondering why he deserved the fate of having the small world of his high school hating him. 

But in walked Levi, the raven made Eren feel like he had a place. He was indeed a saint, only pure and always protecting the lesser as he. Levi protected him from the harsh jabs of his classmates. 

Eren’s tears had long since dried as he lifted himself from sleep. The shrill sound of his alarm meant that Mikasa hadn’t been loving enough to wake him up. He reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and glared into the mirror for a bit.

The brunet certainly didn’t pin himself as attractive. A mop of messy brown hair, oceanic colored eyes, and tan skin was all he had on him. No light dusting of freckles like Armin has. No silky black hair like Mikasa. 

He was quite bland if he said so himself. Eren fought his thoughts away to focus on the task at hand. He had to make himself presentable in less than 15 minutes, he was used to this routine every day and glumly stepped in the shower to begin it.

~

10 minutes and two semi despondent pep talks later the brunet bounded down the stairs to greet his family. 

“Hey, Sweetheart, we’re going to leave in 10 minutes.” His mom chirped.

Nothing really compared to the sunshine that was Carla Jaeger. She was truly a captivating woman, in her prime she had gained many friends from just being the truly beautiful person she was. 

“Thanks, Mommy” Fuck yeah Eren still calls his mother ‘mommy’, you can stick it.

“Eren, did you finish the English paper?” Mikasa inquired as she sipped the orange juice she had filled to the brim. 

Mikasa Ackerman-Jaeger is a strong girl. She’s widely known in Eren’s mind as a raging homosexual but that’s beside the point. Mikasa was adopted into the Jaeger family when she was just about 9 years old. Her parents died in a very tragic accident, only Mikasa and Grisha knew what happened.

“…There was an English paper?” Eren’s eyes widened in realization and panic as he saw the girl’s nod.  
A mantra of expletives ran throughout his head.

Mikasa’s laugh filtered through the air. And Eren wanted to cry, how could he have forgot. Now, he’d get an even lower grade and that always resulted in a tutor and a night of tongue lashings from his father. 

“Oh god, Eren. Get your head out of the clouds.” Fuck.You.

“It’s time to go, come on guys.” Carla jumped in with her ever so warm smile. She grabbed the keys to the families’ BMW and they set out on the drive to Saint Maria High. Thoughts of Levi Ackerman still clouding his thoughts.

~

Eren was rudely jerked out of his thoughts when Mikasa practically pulled him out of the car. He was going to ask what the hell she thought she was doing when he saw Annie. 

Mikasa was hardcore pining after the blonde. Like he said, raging homosexual.

“Wow Mikasa I thought you had more respect for me.” Eren stood tall, well as tall as he could, he was quite short.

Another cruel thing trust upon him was the fact that his sister was much more tolerated and people absolutely loved her. It was then that his biggest offender decided, ‘Hey, let’s start his day off even shittier.’ A harsh shove sent the brunet to the ground roughly. 

“Sup, Faggot, looking for dick to suck today?”

Fuck you, Jean.

“Yeah, your dad’s, he’s paying me a hefty sum.” He mentally high-fived and slapped himself at the same time.

Jean’s condescending smirk turned to a grimace of anger. Yeah, no Eren’s getting the fuck out of this situation. He gathered his bookbag and shouted, “Yeet boi bai” and got his twink ass out of there.

He hightailed it to his homeroom where he quietly walked in and slid into his seat in the back. As usual, he got out his notebook. 

And not having any friends to talk to, he wrote the newest chapter of his very cringe inducing self-insert fiction of himself and the boy he was pining after. He knew if anyone had found it he would be fucked so he highlighted some portions to make it look like notes to any prying eyes.

He was lost in his writing until a certain blond came into his view. 

“Armin, Hey!” Eren waved at his one friend that wasn’t semi-related to him, and the blond coconut waved happily back. 

“Hey. Did you finish the English assignment?”

Eren’s smile faltered and he looked out the window. Was he the only one who forgot?

“I hate my life…” 

Armin smiled affably and sat on the chair in front of him.

“I’m sure you’ll get a great tutor”

“I don’t want a tutor, Armin, I’m smart. But I’m also forgetful.”

The bell then rung, cutting the conversation short. The people that hadn’t already wandered in, rushed in and sat in their chairs.

~

Time passed and the end of the English class was neigh, The brunet was just counting the seconds down, 4 minutes and 28 seconds left, he counted. He was starting to think he was getting off free when, “Sir? You forgot the essay.” Fuck, it’s always that one little bitch.

Everyone handed in their assignments and left, he just sat, contemplating his life decisions until he was the last person left. 

“Eren? Do you have the essay?”

He swallowed (Ayy) and looked up into his teacher’s eyes, “N-No?” 

His teacher sighed and pulled out the oh so familiar papers, tutor sign ups. The last tutor he got was the biggest dickhole known to man and it he got him again he wouldn’t know what to do.

“You know how this works Mr. Jaeger.”

Fuck.


	2. Levi Sexy Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren fucks up everything in life. Just like me.

Eren basically dragged himself through the day up until lunch. Then he allowed himself to rest in Mikasa’s lap, 

“Mikasa, I need some sort of drug, please.”

“Sorry I’m out this week.”

“Mika, Dad’s going to beat my ass.”

The raven laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, “One day you’ll be begging for a certain type of dad to do that exact thing.”

Eren gasped, scandalized, “Mika, what makes you think I’m a bottom?”

“Yeah...Okay.”

Armin looked up from his book and glared, “You guys, I swear to god. If another gay joke reaches my ears, I will be murdering with a spoon.”

Eren sighed again and sat up, “You know those are my coping mechanisms. Real depression hidden behind badly timed puns and shitty jokes.” He laughed a bit and changed the subject.

“So……. Mika”

“No”

“I didn’t say anything, I just- “

“Hell no”  
Eren made an exaggerated sobbing sound, “I want to know about your girlfriend.” 

“Eren, not so loud. Satan, you have the subtly of a pride parade.”

“Thank you”

“She’s great, we’re just friends though. How’s your unrequited desire?”

The brunet made a disgusted face, “That makes me sound like a pedophile, or Alexander Hamilton, or both.”

Then as if on cue, Thomas Jefferson, Ahem, Jean rode in,   
“Yo! Gayger, don’t think I don’t remember this morning.”

“Hey, Jeanny boy! Or should I say neigh?” A few of Jean’s lackeys laughed at this, but quickly stopped.

“I’m going to beat your ass, Jaeger.”

“Sounds Hot” Eren grabbed his bag and prepared to run again. He quickly checked the time, twelve fifty-six, four minutes of stalling, yeah, child’s play.

“You know… If you guys want to fuck me all you have to do is ask…” He looked down nervously and changed his demeanor,

“But you have to pay… that’s how I get my money.”

“Really?”

“Hell no, I’m no whore, what type of girl do you think I am?” With that he turned and ran to his class after lunch, on cue, the bell rang. Chemistry, or as he called it, Chemystery. He mentally high fived himself as he got out his binder. 

He was one of the only students and still had a couple minutes until class started, so he got out his ‘very cringe inducing self-insert fiction’ about him and Levi. Of course, he waited for the teacher to start.

~

Eren’s feet echoed through the abandoned halls after school. He aimed his ocean eyes at the ground and tried to keep his thoughts quiet.

Would it be like last time… He shook his head of that thought and of freshman year. He already had enough problems as it was. He didn’t feel like venturing back. 

As he reached the door his heartbeat peaked, his throat closed and he breathed in a struggled way. “Okay, Eren stop panicking like a little bitch, that’s why everyone hates you.”

He pushed into the door and immediately had to stop himself from letting out a mantra of curse words. He had struck gold, no, he had stuck a cave of crystals and diamonds.   
The brunet saw the certain being that plagued his dreams. 

Long hair that was currently tied in a small bun, the undercut that was always freshly cut. He wanted to run his fingers over the cropped hair there and slip his hands through the silky strands above. 

Pale skin, blemish less and model like. He could be a model, Eren couldn’t be a model, too ugly, too fat.

He shook his head again to clear the thoughts and focused on the grey eyed male in front of him. Framed with seemingly soft but sharp eyes. 

“Um… Hi”

Oh, that was smooth, Eren, super pimp.

“Are you the brat I’m tutoring?” He spoke as if he was bored to be there and would rather watch grass grow, call him a masochist but Eren loved it.

“I suppose so…” Eren awkwardly stood there and looked at the wall. 

“Eren Jaeger? Right?” Levi looked at him and back at the slip of paper he was holding. 

“That’s me, I’m-, Yeah that’s my name…” Fuck.

“Are you having a stroke? Don’t die, I’ll get blamed.”

“Okay…” Eren went to step out of the doorway and tripped over his own legs and fell. 

“Yup, it’s official, I hate myself…”

Fuck times two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is literally me in this story, alot of what he says is a direct quote from dumb shiz i say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you For Reading! Leave comment telling me if you like it!


End file.
